


Confide

by LumaBoop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 17yearoldEzio, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Federico makes a bet that Ezio's outlasting libido is not because of his youth. NOTE: Underaged because Ezio is 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“You’ve been going to her every night for the past three weeks now. If you need her nightly wills that frequently, then perhaps she is not satisfying you properly."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confide

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few incest and underage pieces that I've written in the past. But Federico/Ezio was and still is a pairing close to my heart.

\-----------------------------------------

“Going to Cristina again tonight?”  
  
“Yes? What of it?”  
  
“You’ve been going to her every night for the past three weeks now. If you need her nightly wills that frequently, then perhaps she is not satisfying you properly.”  
  
“What are you talking about, brother?” Ezio frowned as he clasped a belt around his last boot. Having just finished eating dinner with his family, the younger Auditore was preparing himself for his nightly routine with the lovely Cristina. What had become a monthly occurrence was now nightly, even twice in a day. Although the young woman seemed not to mind Ezio’s frequent graces, the boy himself seemed to look less and less sated and his brother had noticed.  
  
“I mean that if you’re simply going to Cristina for sexual favors, then perhaps it is time to find a different partner.”  
  
Ezio seemed to ponder on this before huffing, shooting to his feet. “I love Cristina, and I do not just go to her for sexual favors.”  
  
“Oh really? Then don’t sleep with her tonight. Just lay with her.”  
  
“… I didn’t plan on doing that tonight.”  
  
“Because you only planned of having sex with her, because that’s all you ever plan on do with her.”  
  
“What’s your point, Federico?”  
  
“My point is that you, baby brother, have a libido rivaling that of father’s and Cristina can only do but so much. “  
  
“You speak of nonsense.”  
  
“Oh really? I bet that I can satisfy you in one lay.”  
  
Ezio raised a skeptical eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Have you drank bad water?” Why would his brother be presenting him with this proposal, of all things.  
  
Federico only laughed. “No, Ezio, I’m perfectly sane. I’m just trying to prove a point that a man’s touch could fulfill you a LOT more than Cristina’s can.”  
  
When spun that way, it almost sounded like an insult to Ezio, just like Federico intended. The younger Auditore flared up and stalked past him. “I would never engage in sodomy.” And out he was.  
  
But later that night, while resting in his bed for the evening, Federico stirred from his sleep. The gentle creak of his door closing caused him to sit upright and light a candle. “Who’s there?”  
  
Low candle lighting in the room created a silhouette recognizable as Ezio’s. However, why would his younger brother come to him secretly in the dead of night while he was promised to be elsewhere? It startled Federico even more to hear steady, yet harbored and frightened, panting that echoed within the large and lavish room, obviously coming from Ezio.  
  
“What… are you doing…?”  
  
The younger didn’t respond, only walked over, perched upon the bed and held fast to his older brother, shivering violently as if he’d just seen a death. It was then that Federico realized that his brother wasn’t wearing all of his clothing. His only clothes were his undershirt and pants; all his adornments were completely absent, even his hair ribbon.  
  
All that lay upon him was a shivering, stunned Ezio, to which Federico encased his arms around promptly, Ezio burying his face in his neck.  
  
He allowed the younger some time to calm down, morbidly proud to have not felt any tears flow despite the obviously tormented feelings he was seeing. A few more minutes and Ezio had stopped shivering and was sitting in front of Federico, head hanging low.  
  
“I’ve… done something horrible.”  
  
Federico waited.  
  
“I was curious. I-i… I don’t know what came over me…”  
  
“Just tell me brother.”  
  
“…I tried the other hole.”  
  
The elder brother needed a moment to understand what Ezio meant by ‘other hole’, but if Christina was the topic, then the only other hole he could be talking about –besides her mouth- was…  
  
“Oooh…”  
  
“She s-screamed so loudly. I-i… I thought she would not mind, really I didn’t. Especially since I had done the correct hole first. B-but it looked s-soo—”  
  
“—Inviting?”  
  
Ezio nodded, his head still hung low.  
  
“It looked… t-tighter. Like it could give a harder squeeze… so I tried it. But she screamed so loudly, as if I had killed her! I pulled out and she was sobbing. Her scream was so loud, that a guard was coming to her door. I left as swiftly as I could.”  
  
It made sense now; it wasn’t unusual for the guards to catch Ezio with Cristina, but they’d usually either leave them be as young lovers, or chase him out promptly. But what would have been the nail in the coffin this time around, was what Ezio had done to Cristina was technically sodomy. Federico pulled Ezio back into a tender hug, rubbing his brother’s back.  
  
“It’s okay brother… your curiosity just got the better of you.”  
  
“But… it shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have been so reckless.”  
  
“Heh, never thought I’d hear you say that.”  
  
“… does this make me strange?”  
  
Realizing this was probably the main reason that Ezio had come to him instead of going straight to his room, Federico flashed the younger a dazzling smile brighter than the candle light. “No, brother, it does not. You simply have different needs than others. Needs that I was offering to sate before, but you were not listening.”  
  
“How… did you know I had these needs… before even I did?”  
  
“Let’s just say I bear similar needs.”  
  
Lifting his head, Ezio gave his brother another –but less potent- skeptical look.  
  
“You know of women that will allow…”  
  
“…no, but I have a loyal man who allows me such pleasure whenever I need it. And Ezio, I only go to him a few days out of the month for sex. All other days I spend enjoying his company.”  
  
The younger looked at Federico as if what he was explaining was absolute heaven. Chuckling softly, he ruffled Ezio’s hair, laughing more strongly when the younger huffed. But the laughter stopped when Ezio clutched his wrist, moving closer to his brother.  
  
“You said… you’d show me…”  
  
“Mmm…? Oh yes I did, didn’t I?”  
  
Even under the low candle light, Ezio’s cheeks were visibly glowing.  
  
“Right now, brother?”  
  
Another gentle nod. “I… I need it, Federico.”  
  
Knowing that their parents weren’t due to wake up for several hours still, the older Auditore could come up with no excuse as to not help out. Besides, Ezio was his little brother of 17 years; he was the first line of support with problems like this… especially problems like this. Federico would even go as far as to declare it a duty.  
  
Giving an understanding grin, the elder brother rested his hand on Ezio’s shoulders, which slide down to his shirt, gently removing the garment. “These… need to come off first.”  
  
Nodding, Ezio helped remove his clothing, albeit a bit nervously. However, like a good brother, each time Ezio’s hand would shake in hesitation; Federico’s would cover them and give him courage. This was their time together and no one else would know. And Federico would definitely not be screaming from anything he would do… Ezio might though.  
  
“Federico… n-nmm what are you doing?” the youth choked out lowly as he was coaxed upon his back, his body naked beneath Federico’s thinly robed form.  
  
“What? You didn’t think that I would be the woman, did you?”  
  
“Your pene is NOT going inside me.” Ezio growled half heartedly, even as his breath hitched from Federico’s foreign, yet tingling, attention to his neck. His throat had never been graced with a pleasurable touch before, though he knew it made Cristina feel good. Perhaps it was the fact that Federico was treating him like a woman that gave Ezio second thoughts, or the fact that such treatment was flustering him. Whatever the reason, he tried to push the brother off him. “N-no Federico. T-this doesn’t feel right.”  
  
“Or does it feel so nice that you fear it may overwhelm you?” murmured the older Auditore against the ear of his brother, who promptly quivered. Ezio couldn’t believe this… why was he acting like a virgin after a few simple touches and a provocative query?  
  
Was it simply because Federico was a man? Was that all it took?  
  
A sharp bite to his shoulder coupled with Federico’s rough pads against his flanks caused Ezio to gasp and cease in his struggle to remove his brother from on top him. That bite… was simply electrifying. He’d never been bitten before… and he’d never bitten Cristina. Is this what was different between the sexes? A rougher, stronger partner?  
  
“Did you like that, little brother?”  
  
Ezio managed a weak nod, and groaned despite himself as Federico bit him once more in the same area. His body ceased and relaxed, his libido reawakening after being scared into deflating. It twitched against his stomach, surprising Ezio that he was so aroused already and his brother had not even touched his pene yet.  
  
No, his body awakened under Federico’s kisses and bites alone. The younger Auditore’s body was driven crazy by the other’s calculating and meticulous touches. The way his fingers rolled over his nipples and about his naval made his eyes roll backwards. When Federico’s lips cradled and wrapped about his flesh, his teeth worried and nibbled, his muscles clutched and buckled.  
  
And his brother’s words lapped at his ears, causing them to burn red:  
  
 _“Ezio… you’ve grown so large, little brother.”  
“Is this a new scar?”  
“I want to hear that noise again, Ezio.”  
“Ezio… you’re going to feel so good around me.”_  
  
It was enough to drive the boy insane, and by the time Federico actually held Ezio’s cock in his palm, he came. Half expecting this by the labored and strained groans, Federico merely aimed him upon his stomach, letting Ezio’s seed latch there. “Heh, you’re definitely a man’s man, Ezio.”  
  
“S-stop teasing me. It is because… you were… g-goddamn it Federico…” The younger was at a loss for words for what had just transpired. Never had he released so quickly without his cock being stroked first. Did this make him weak…?  
  
“Sorry brother, but I must be thorough. I told you, I am about to make you so sated, that you’ll want for naught for at least a week or so.”  
  
“B-but… it will hurt…” Ezio murmured, remembering Cristina’s horrible scream when only his tip had slipped inside her. He did NOT want to feel that level of discomfort, but at the same time, a heightened sense of curiosity was stilling Ezio’s body. If Federico could make something relative to his interests feel pleasurable… he wanted to feel it, even if he was on the receiving end of it.  
  
Federico smiled sadly and leaned forward, brushing his lips around Ezio’s for the first time that night. The gesture was… amazingly passionate, leaving Ezio hazy-headed and misty-eyed. He’d never been kissed like this before— never have chapped lips caress his own so exhaustively, so profoundly, that he was left in a drunkard’s stupor.  
  
“Federico…”  
  
His brother had him yearning for his next touch, which was yet another astonishing kiss. This instance, however, Ezio kissed back as best he could, his arousal provoked by Federico’s passion. This was what he needed… what he craved. He craved his brother’s continued attentions so desperately that he didn’t notice when Federico’s fingers—moist from oils he had resting on his bed stand—wiggled into his body.  
  
If anything, his body wiggled eagerly upon them, coaxing them deeper. As the kiss deepened, tongues locked and teeth nipping at swollen lips, Federico’s fingers stroked and stretched within him, bringing undertones of pleasure to Ezio’s already stimulated body. Yes, the younger was so thoroughly distracted by Federico’s dangerously engrossing kisses that he hadn’t realized his brother moving into position and slicking his moistened cock past his quivering pucker.  
  
The kiss stopped, Ezio’s body seized, and his sharp gasp was swallowed by Federico. The elder stopped, his hands massaging his toned sides. “Calm down… I will go in further when you say so.”  
  
Ezio felt neither pain nor discomfort, just a sensational internal stretch; it was surreal. It was… fulfilling, no other word to describe it, and Ezio knew that Federico could… go further inside him. Morbid curiosity clawed at his psyche to experience the full completeness.  
  
Thanks to the lubrication, the younger hardly felt pain, no discomfort despite his virgin arse. He nodded ever so slightly, holding onto his brother’s shoulders with a semi painful grip. “Go… I trust you.”  
  
Federico needed no further permission nor incentive to continue and pressed himself further within, stretching and pushing Ezio’s tight, constricting muscle. The boy’s body tried to relax and receive his brother, but as Federico rested himself at full sheath, the urge to try and push Federico out increased.  
  
The elder brother stroked Ezio’s cheek with his knuckles, grinding a bit to lessen the discomfort. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I-i… don’t know.”  
  
“Don’t worry, little brother… you will be certain of your pleasures soon.”  
  
Federico had timed Ezio’s relaxation near perfectly, for as soon as he spoke those words, his brother’s muscles loosened and he pulled out—then pushed inside. The pleasurable grunt Ezio unleashed was stupidly arousing and the elder Auditore’s cock pulsed accordingly. Federico’s rhythm started slow and steady and firm.  
  
Ezio moaned under the grinds, pushing back each time.  
  
“So you like it a little rough, do you baby brother?” Federico teased, and then roll his hips again.  
  
The grinds turned to thrusts.  
The thrusts turned into jabs.  
Jabs escalated into snaps, hips curling inward.  
  
Suddenly, amongst them all, Ezio’s voice broke out into a strong yell.  
  
“F-federico! W-what was that?” heaved the younger, blunt nails carving into his brother’s shoulders.  
  
“That,” he humped against that spot again, Ezio gasping in delight, “is the spot that will sate you for a week.” Giving Ezio time to settle into this new found sensation, Federico picked up his previous pace, his jabs pleasantly rubbing his prostate over and over.  
  
This had to be that difference. To Ezio, this pleasurable area his older brother revealed to him was more rewarding to his cock than several nights inside Cristina. This zeal that clasped about his body with each swift entrance had to be taboo, it must! If all men experienced this pleasure, then no children would come into the Earth.  
  
“Federico! I-I’m getting harder!” cried the younger brother. Coupled with Ezio’s pulsing cock nestled firmly between their stomachs, Federico read the signs of his brother’s rising climax. Ezio had probably never been this hard in his life, even within the wet grip of Cristina. The younger had grown such a significant arousal, that even Federico caught his breath to remind himself that it was his brother’s cock between their stomachs, not a polished rock.  
  
“B-brother… a-ahh… I’m close.” warned the elder, but Ezio was too far gone. Between the familiar sound of sweating skin slapping together and his brother’s shaft drilling in and out of him, Ezio was beyond speech. He’d been condensed into bundle of pleas, begs, and mantras. More of this sodomy, more of this hidden pleasu—  
  
“Federico!” The youth saw white, his sac contracted, and he let himself go between their torsos. Ezio’s body seized for the second time and his muscles clutched around his brother, unconscious coaxing Federico to come. His scream reverberated off the walls, bouncing back upon his prickling skin.   
  
“N-nmmmm…!” The sound of his name cried so deliciously almost beckoned out Federico’s own climax, but he held himself back and allowed the other to ride this wondrous new feeling alone. It was metaphorical to that of a boy learning to ride a horse for the first time. Hovering over Ezio, he observed his little brother contorted in pleasure and smirked.  
  
“How did that feel?” Federico crooned, stroking his knuckles upon Ezio’s flushed cheeks.  
  
Ezio took moments later to respond, gulping to dry his parched throat. “A… amazing… b-but… you did not—“  
  
“—let go? Do not worry, brother, this night was about your pleasures, not mine.”  
  
Federico almost broke into a fit of laughter at the disappointed look Ezio gave him, as if he’d withheld an ultimate treasure after trials and tribulations. However, the younger was dozing off, too fatigued to sneer too powerfully, and it only added to the mirth.  
  
“… tired…” he whispered, hands dropping off Federico’s shoulders.  
  
“Then rest, Ezio.”  
  
Smiling lazily at his older brother, his body numbing all over, Ezio’s eyes fluttered closed. His breath slowed and to Federico, he slept like a child after coming down from a sugar high.  
  
“Good night, brother.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“My brother had a revelation last night.”  
  
“Oh? And what was the realization, Federico?”  
  
“He came into a new realm of sexuality.”  
  
“… you had sex with him, didn’t you?”  
  
“Don’t give me that look, Leonardo. I’ve seen the way you look at him. If I hadn’t approached you first, you would have sunk your claws into him by now.”  
  
“I cannot help that your brother is… very easy on the eyes. But you are the only one in my life, Federico.”  
  
“Just promise me one thing, Leonardo. If anything happens to me, take care of him alright? In  _all_ ways.”  
  
“You have my word. As I have taken care of you, I’d take care of Ezio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted to AO3  
> Written on June 1st 2010


End file.
